¡¿Son todos iguales!
by Romyna.Z
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Serena trata de poner a prueba la fidelidad de Darien, su querido esposo? S&D jugando al gato y al ratón ;
1. Nace la duda

N/A: Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que escribo y por ende, el primero que publico... Ojalá les guste, espero ansiosa comentarios y críticas (en lo posible constructivas jaja) sobre este capítulo para mejorar en los próximos. Ah, y ya tengo escrito el fic completo, pero lo iré subiendo un cap. a la semana yo creo, así voy haciendo las correciones correspondientes).

Eso :) saludos a todos los que me lean! :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Son todos iguales?<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Nace la duda.**

Llevaban ya más de un año de casados y a Serena aún le costaba creer que había atrapado para ella al hombre más guapo e inteligente de Tokio y por sobre todo, 'que me ama incondicionalmente' la rubia sonrió ante ese pensamiento, luego, volteando hacia el espejo en su dormitorio habló consigo misma: "por supuesto que me ama, soy HERMOSA" y soltó una alegre carcajada. Volvió a enfrentarse al espejo para arreglar por última vez su cabello antes de salir.

La chica de los ojos azules y el cabello rubio caminó tranquilamente hacia el templo, donde se reuniría con sus amigas.

"¡Serena, llegas tarde como siempre!" Era el cásico recibimiento que su amiga Rei le daba cada vez que se juntaban.

"Lo siento." Sonrió Serena sentándose junto a Amy.

Las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas para las sailors, por lo que su conversación no estaba obligada a centrarse en cómo acabar con el enemigo o en cómo mantener la paz en el planeta, sino que hablaban tal como cualquier grupo de amigas, de un montón de cosas triviales, llegando por supuesto e inevitablemente, a hablar sobre los especímenes del sexo opuesto que tenían por pareja.

"Chicas, mi querido Darien es el mejor," Serena sonreía amorosamente al hacer esta confiada declaración "es tan romántico y comprensivo y…"

"A Nicholas eso le duró poco," comentó Rei apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos en signo de resignación "y eso que aún no estamos casados. Tengo que rogarle para que veamos juntos una película romántica o para que salgamos a pasear por el parque de vez en cuando."

"Sé a lo que te refieres," suspiró Lita "Andrew ya no es el mismo que cuando nos casamos. ¿Pueden creer que ayer lo sorprendí mirando a otra chica, descaradamente?"

"Ay chicas, como se ve que no conocen a los hombres" hablaba la sailor del amor, según ella, experta en estos temas "¡están todos _contados_ con la misma tijera!"

"_Cortados_, Mina" corrigió Amy "y honestamente no creo que sean todos iguales…"

"¡Exacto!" Serena guiñó un ojo "mi Darien es la excepción."

"Sí claro," rió Mina con tono sarcástico y luego, cambiando de tema agregó "por cierto, ¿alguien vio American Idol anoche?"

La conversación siguió su curso, tan espontánea y natural como siempre y las chicas siguieron pasando un rato agradable juntas.

Camino a casa Serena pensó en lo que sus amigas habían dicho, ¿será que su Darien cambiaría también? 'No, claro que no' se convenció, aunque ese pensamiento seguía orbitando su cabeza incluso hasta llegar al living de su casa, donde estaba su esposo quien acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono.

"Hola mejor esposo del mundo" lo saludó alegremente, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Hola linda," sonrió él "¿cómo te fue con las chicas?"

"Muy bien." respondió la rubia sentándose junto a él en el sofá "Hey, ¿con quién hablabas?"

"Ah, era Andrew, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quería saber si podemos juntarnos uno de estos días."

Serena recordó lo que Lita les había contado en la tarde.

"Lita nos dijo que el otro día sorprendió a Andrew ¡mirando a otra chica!" el comentario tenía definitivamente un tono chismoso. Darien rió.

"¿Andrew?" el pelinegro volvió a reír "me lo esperaría de cualquier otro excepto él."

Al parecer Darien no le daba la misma importancia que ella…

¡Un momento! Cuando dijo 'me lo esperaría de _cualquier_ otro' ¿eso lo incluía a él?

Serena mordió su labio inferior pensando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Darien seguía con una sonrisa liviana en su rostro "te quedaste muy pensativa." dijo removiendo cariñosamente un mechón rubio del rostro de su esposa.

Serena sacudió su cabeza en negación "No es nada" volvió a sonreír, pero el pensamiento seguía ahí, rondando su mente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, claramente no sacaba nada con darle más vueltas al asunto, ¿cómo podría ella saberlo? 'Debe haber una manera' pensó 'pero ¿cómo, cómo? … si tan sólo pudiera…' fue ahí cuando la solución llegó a su mente '¡por supuesto!' sus labios dibujaban ahora una sonrisa con aire triunfador.

"¿Qué te parece, Serena?" ups, al parecer Darien había hablado todo ese tiempo mientras ella pensaba y él acababa de darse cuenta de que su amada esposa no le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos "Serena ¿escuchaste siquiera lo que te dije?"

Serena lo miró con la cara más adorable que pudo y tomó su mano antes de contestarle.

"Lo siento" se disculpó sincera esperando que no se hubiera enojado mucho con ella "es que estaba pensando."

"¿A sí?" sonrió ante lo despistada que era su esposa, él sabía que al casarse con ella había aceptado esa parte del paquete también "¿y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante en lo que piensas que te distrae de mi?"

'Uy ¿qué le digo, qué le digo? Arcoíris, conejitos, flores, pasteles…' Serena desesperó por un segundo '¡Ya sé!'

"Estaba soñando despierta" eso sonaba bastante como ella. Darien suspiró.

"Bueno, te decía que mi secretaria se va de viaje por un mes y pensaba poner un anuncio en el diario para buscar otra persona que la reemplace ese tiempo ¿qué te parece?"

"Creo que es una buena idea" uf, se lo creyó "¿y tu secretaria no tiene a alguien para recomendarte?"

"Le pregunté y quedó de contestarme mañana, así que mañana decidiré bien qué hacer."

Serena le sonrió asintiendo y luego de conversar unas cuantas cosas más, se fueron a dormir. Mientras Darien dormía plácidamente, Serena pensaba en su plan, 'hm, eso es perfecto, me será de muchísima ayuda' pensó recordando lo que Darien le había dicho hace un rato, sin duda la rubia estaba completamente decidida y pondría a prueba su plan lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>NA: Reviews, reviews, reviews! :D


	2. ¡Conviérteme en una secretaria!

Hola a todos! acá viene el segundo cap.

No saben la sorpresa que me han dado con todos sus cometarios y los que me agregaron a favoritos y todo eso, de verdad, estoy muy feliz! muchísimas gracias a todos :D

Espero este capítulo les guste también... es cortito porque es sólo como transición entre el 1 y el 3... pero estaré actualizando prontito para que no se me aburran :)

Besos y abrazos!

Ah, y se me olvidó en el 1° capítulo, así que lo pngo ahora...

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje ni nada de eso me pertenece... si fuera así, estaría forrada en dinero y en verdad no es ese el caso xD Sólo por diversión!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¡Conviérteme en una secretaria!<strong>

Serena estaba decidida y completamente segura de que su plan resultaría, sólo necesitaba un poquitín de ayuda profesional.

Bien, entonces necesitaba que alguien le dijera qué diablos hace la secretaria de un doctor, 'Ami es doctora, ella puede ayudarme con eso' pensó. Además necesitaba algunos tips para dar una buena impresión en una entrevista de trabajo 'Creo que esa es tarea de Mina'. Necesitaba también un nombre falso, pero después se preocuparía de eso.

Primero lo primero, llamaría a Ami para ver si podía ayudarla lo antes posible y por supuesto la peliazul lo hizo, le dio todos los detalles de qué es lo que se supone que, como secretaria de un médico debía hacer, dándole el tiempo incluso para que Serena tomara notas de su respuesta. Cuando su amiga quiso saber a qué se debían todas estas preguntas, Serena intentó explicarle lo que tenía en mente, pero sabía que la más correcta de las sailors no lo aprobaría, así que sólo esbozó unas cuantas medias verdades por el teléfono y luego cortó.

"Ok, sólo tengo que memorizar todo esto…" Serena sonrió un poco complicada reconsiderando su idea al ver todas las notas que había tomado "no importa, no me rendiré por eso."

Ahora venía la parte en la que Mina se hacía cargo. Serena sabía que su rubia amiga no iba a juzgarla, así que le contó todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, después de todo, ella era la experta aquí ¿no? Y cualquier ayuda proveniente de ella le sería muy útil.

"Déjame ver si entendí," dijo la rubia luego de escuchar la explicación de Serena "quieres usar la pluma de transformación para hacerte pasar por una secretaria, sin que Darien se dé cuenta y ocupar el puesto de su secretaria que se va de viaje…"

"Ajá…"

"Y quieres intentar seducirlo cuando ya hayas obtenido el trabajo, para ponerlo a prueba y ver si es igual a todos los otros hombres o si realmente es la excepción, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto… Bueno, esa es la idea," Serena se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza "pero necesito un poco de tu ayuda."

"Claro, dime qué es lo que necesitas" Mina extendió una sonrisa cómplice y luego agregó con su tan histriónico tono de voz "¡Mina la diosa del amor y la belleza lo solucionará!"

"Bueno, tú has ido a varias entrevistas de trabajo…" comenzó Serena "¿qué puedo hacer para asegurarme de conseguir el puesto?"

Mina le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y comenzaron a hacer todos los arreglos pertinentes. Luego de esa sesión con la sailor del amor y la belleza, Serena estaba segura de que podría conseguir cualquier trabajo de secretaria que quisiera.

"Creo que estoy lista" sonrió emocionada Serena.

"Deberías llamar ahora a la consulta de Darien y pedir una entrevista para mañana" sugirió Mina.

"Ok"

Serena estaba transformada gracias a la pluma y su voz sonaba distinta, así que no había posibilidad de que Molly, la secretaria, la reconociera. Pero había un problema y se había percatado de él cuando ya estaba hablando con Molly: ¡aún no había inventado un nombre!

La ahora _secretaria-sin-nombre_ gesticuló nerviosa pidiendo ayuda a Mina, quien escribió rápido en un papel y se lo entregó.

'¿Laura Ashmore?' pensó Serena '¡Mina, estamos en Japón!'

"Ah, ehm sí, mi nombre es Laura Ashmore" la voz de la secretaria de Darien la sorprendió y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el nombre que su amiga le había dado "sí, A-S-H-M-O-R-E" deletreó la rubia dándole una mirada reprochante a su cómplice que sonreía frente a ella.

Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono ya estaba todo arreglado, la entrevista sería mañana al medio día, eso quería decir que Darien aprovecharía su hora de almuerzo para entrevistar a las candidatas.

"Todo listo" comentó rítmicamente Serena.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa si consigues el trabajo y un día Darien te llama a la casa?"

"Um…" Serena se mordió el labio inferior pensativa "¡Ya sé! Le diré que estoy ayudando a Rei en el templo."

"Eso suena bien" dijo Mina algo pensativa "¿crees que Rei quiera ayudarnos con esto?"

"Eso espero" rió Serena.

Las chicas llamaron a su pelinegra amiga y luego de muchas explicaciones, excusas y súplicas, lograron convencerla de colaborar con el plan.

Ahora sí, todo estaba arreglado, sólo tenía que esperar hasta el medio día de mañana y ver cómo resultaban las cosas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme, y recuerden dejar comentarios! cada comentario me saca una sonrisa, así que están contribuyendo a mi felicidad :D<p>

Ah y una aclaración... la secretaria se llama Molly, pero no es Molly xD o sea, no es la amiga de Serena, es sólo coincidencia de nombres :P


	3. La entrevista

Hola queridos y queridas! les traigo el 3° capítulo de este fic... es un poco más larguito, pero en general son todos así, medios cortos... así que por eso estoy subiendo los capítulos bien seguido :)

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a seguir!

cariños a todos y ojalá les guste... esto todavía es como "introducción", lo bueno ya se viene ;) jeje.

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben que nada de esto es mío... sólo la idea del fic y la redacción :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La entrevista.<strong>

Darien se había ido al trabajo a las 8:00 y Serena se había levantado sólo un instante después para arreglarse y estar lista antes de las 12. En realidad la pluma y Mina habían hecho un muy buen trabajo, estaba irreconocible, ni ella se reconocía.

'Esto va a estar bueno' pensó sonriendo la rubia que lucía un cabello bastante más corto que lo normal en ella, bien peinado y vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas color chocolate, con unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían parecer un poco más alta. Se veía muy profesional y bella por cierto, 'ya veremos qué piensa Darien'.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, todo estaba perfecto, sólo tenía que armarse de valor y salir camino a la consulta de su esposo. Y lo hizo, caminó con gracia hasta la parada y tomó un taxi. Pudo notar que el taxista no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

Serena se paró frente a la entrada y suspiró, ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta que darle. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos brillaba la determinación en ellos. Entró a la recepción y saludó a la secretaria presentándose.

"El doctor Chiba está entrevistando a otra señorita en estos momentos pero ya no debería tardar" Molly habló tan amable como siempre "toma asiento por favor."

"Muchas gracias."

Serena se sentó y esperó, nerviosísima por la actuación que ya no tardaría en comenzar. No lograba mantener quietas sus manos y de vez en cuando, sin casi ser consciente de ello, se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, recordando rápidamente que su amiga se lo había prohibido estrictamente, colocando de vuelta ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y repitiendo el ciclo.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que la mujer que estaba siendo entrevistada salió y fue el turno de Serena. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al estar frente a la puerta, pero entró con confianza a la oficina de su esposo.

"¿Señorita Ashmore?" la voz de Darien sonaba amable, como siempre. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa "Tome asiento, por favor."

Serena se sentó frente a él y trató de secar disimuladamente la palma de su mano que sudaba frío antes de responder a su saludo, apretando la mano que él le tendía sobre su escritorio. De verdad estaba nerviosa.

"Ashmore" un tinte de curiosidad cubrió el murmullo del pelinegro, mientras revisaba unos papeles tendidos en su escritorio "¿tiene ascendencia inglesa?"

"No, en realidad el apellido sí es de origen británico, pero mi padre era estadounidense" Serena sonrió amable reprimiendo una expresión de triunfo ante lo convincente que sonó eso; después de todo, Mina y ella había investigado muy bien toda la historia del famoso apellido que a su amiga se le había ocurrido hacerla utilizar.

"Es un apellido que no se escucha todos los días" Darien justificó su curiosidad y prosiguió "Dice aquí que Ud. ha trabajado antes con médicos, así que imagino que conoce más o menos las labores que tendría que desempeñar."

"Sí, mi último trabajo fue en una clínica, así que creo que esto no será tan distinto." Serena sonreía confiadamente, como si cada palabra de lo que decía fuera verdad.

"Es definitivamente más fácil que en una clínica" al parecer el hombre frente a ella estaba mordiendo el anzuelo y todo iba acorde al plan "y sin duda la paga también es distinta a la de una clínica" una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Darien, algo que sorprendió notablemente a Serena.

"Oh, no hay problema con eso" ella movió su mano descuidadamente al decir esto "dejé de trabajar en la clínica precisamente porque todo giraba en torno al dinero."

"Muy bien entonces," Darien juntó entre sus manos un montón de papeles alineándolos "entre hoy y mañana estaré contactándome con usted para darle una respuesta."

"Ok, muchas gracias doctor," 'Wow, eso fue rápido' pensó Serena mientras le tendía una mano bastante más tranquila que la que le había tendido al entrar "estaré esperando su llamado."

Dicho esto la rubia salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Adentro un Darien un tanto confundido tenia la fuerte y extraña sensación de conocer a la mujer que acababa de salir, y no era una mala sensación, no se sentía como cuando conoció a Beryl, al contrario, se sentía cómodo frente a ella. Decidió tomar eso como una buena señal para contratarla, sin duda ella era la indicada, tenía experiencia, era amable y muy bonita... No es que a él le importara eso, pero era definitivamente más agradable para los pacientes ver una cara bonita al entrar a su consulta.

Serena había salido y se dirigía a su casa. Se sentía satisfecha, todo había salido tal y como Mina le había dicho. Aún así, sentía algo extraño, como si Darien sospechara que era ella, sabía que era casi imposible, pero no podía sacarse esa sensación. Cuando llegó a su casa se transformó rápidamente, volviendo a ser la despistada rubia de cabellos largos con la que Darien se había casado y llamó a su rubia cómplice para informarle sobre el progreso de su misión.

Luego de una larga conversación con su amiga, Serena comenzó a preparar la cena y estaba concentradísima cortando un pimentón, cuando oyó la puerta de en frente abrirse, seguido de los pasos seguros de su esposo. Volteó a mirar al tiempo que Darien aparecía en el umbral de la cocina.

"Hola" Serena dibujó una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

"Hola" Darien imitaba la actitud coqueta de su mujer y se acercó a besarla.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Serena apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo.

"Estuvo bien..." Las manos del pelinegro descansaban sobre la cintura de Serena "aunque fue un largo día y muero de hambre."

"Bueno, entonces ve a dejar tus cosas y a lavarte las manos mientras yo termino la cena" decía esto mientras lo empujaba suavemente fuera de la cocina.

Serena sirvió la cena un rato después y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Darien luego de comer en silencio unos minutos.

"Bien. En la mañana estuve leyendo una revista y después limpié un poco el jardín y luego almorcé," Serena llevaba la cuenta con sus dedos de las cosas que había hecho durante el día, como siempre lo hacía "y después hablé con Mina y vi televisión y preparé la cena y llegaste tú" terminó su enumeración con una sonrisa.

"Parece que el día se te fue volando" Darien no escuchó realmente lo que ella le decía, estaba cansado, sólo sabía que había enumerado un listado de cosas.

"¿Qué hiciste tú, Darien? Hoy debías encontrar una reemplazante para Molly, ¿no?" sonaba inocente ¿verdad? Quería saber qué pensaba Darien al respecto.

"Sí, y creo que ya la encontré" dirigió una rápida mirada a Serena y luego volvió al trozo de carne que estaba cortando.

"Wow, eso es bueno." ¿Sería ella? pero no la había llamado aún "Fue muy rápido, ¿Que nadie más quería ser tu secretaria?" bromeó la rubia.

"Ja, ja" la risa sarcástica de Darien estaba acompañada de una cálida sonrisa. Después en un tono un tanto engreído agregó "de hecho, hubo muchas postulantes, Serena."

"¿Y qué hizo que te decidieras tan rápido?" El tono curioso en la voz de Serena era real, quería saber si la había escogido a ella o no.

"Fue... extraño," reflexionó hablando casi para él mismo "me llamó la atención desde un principio, su apellido es muy poco común."

Serena sólo levantó una de sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

"Ashmore" respondió él a la implícita pregunta.

'Así que por eso Mina me hizo usar ese nombre' pensó Serena '¡lo tenía todo planeado!' y sonrió un poco ante la astucia de su amiga.

"¿Qué? ¿La conoces?"

"No," Serena sacudió su cabeza sonriendo "sólo recordaba algo que me dijo Mina esta tarde."

"Olvidaba lo volátil que eres a veces." Esbozó una media sonrisa.

Luego de eso siguieron conversando, sólo trivialidades, la verdad es que Serena no estaba realmente poniendo atención a lo que el hombre sentado frete a ella decía, sino más bien estaba centrada en sus pensamientos, la había escogido a ella, lo había logrado, ahora sólo tenía que seguir adelante con el plan, aunque no se sentía muy bien desconfiando de su esposo, no debería estar haciendo esto, ¿para qué?... uy, pero ya había llegado tan lejos, ya no podía retroceder...

"Darien, ¿te conté que Rei me pidió ayuda con el templo?"

"No"

"Es que ha ido demasiada gente estos días y entre ella y Nicholas no alcanzan a hacer todo."

"¿Vas a ir mañana?" La voz de Darien sonaba algo seca.

"No, le dije que le ayudaría sólo de lunes a viernes" se levantó de su silla, fue a rodear el cuello de su esposo por detrás de su silla y le susurró al oído "porque los fines de semana están reservados para estar con mi Darien."

Ese fue el fin de la conversación y hasta el otro día.

* * *

><p>Yap, les gustó? no les gustó? alguna sugerencia? Recuerden que estoy abierta a críticas, cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D<p>

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Primer día de trabajo de Serena... ¿cómo será el encuentro del doc con su nueva secretaria?**

**¡No se lo pierdan! ;)**


	4. Día 1  Comienza el juego

Hola, hola! cómo están?

Ya, aquí les traigo el cuarto cap. de mi querido fic :)

**Muchas gracias** por todos sus comentarios, los he leído todos y les quiero contar que ya se viene aun poquito de romance, no se me impacienten ;) y... siento decepcionar a algunas lectoras por ahí que me pedían lemon, pero en verdad, es mi primer fic y me complica escribir lemon por ahora... tal vez en algún próximo fic ;)

**DISCLAIMER: SM ni nada relacionado me pertenece! :D**

(Alguien que me diga entre los comentarios si es necesario poner esto en cada capítulo :S jaja, de antemano, gracias :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Día 1 – Comienza el juego.<strong>

El fin de semana pasó, Darien había llamado el día sábado al teléfono de Mina (que era el que Serena había dejado para que se contactara con la "señorita Laura Ashmore") y le había dado todas las especificaciones correspondientes al día lunes.

Y ya era lunes, así que Serena se levantó temprano, incluso antes que Darien con la excusa de ir al templo, y se alistó para salir antes que él. Claro que tendría que transformarse en algún otro lugar, pero eso lo resolvería en el camino. Sin duda a Darien le pareció extraño que Rei la necesitara tan temprano en el templo, pero prefirió no preguntar, al parecer Serena ya estaba retrasada y no quería retrasarla aún más.

La rubia salió de su casa luego de despedirse de su esposo y se apresuró a buscar un lugar donde pudiera transformarse sin que nadie la viera. Afortunadamente no muy lejos de su casa encontró un cajero automático, de esos que funcionan las 24 hrs. y pudo usar su pluma sin levantar sospechas, 'soy como Superman' pensó y soltó una carcajada. Salió del lugar luciendo con la misma elegancia que lucía el anterior viernes y se dirigió a tomar un taxi. Por primera vez en su vida logró llegar a tiempo a algún lugar, llegó casi 10 minutos antes que su – ahora – jefe, así que las cosas iban bastante bien.

"Buenos días Dr. Chiba" el saludo de la rubia sentada tras el escritorio de la recepción fue acompañado de una delicada sonrisa color carmín.

"Buenos días," respondió él, tan amable como siempre "¿lista para comenzar?"

"Me falta ambientarme un poco," miró a su alrededor y luego a su jefe "saber dónde están las cosas."

"Bueno, en estos cajones están las fichas de los pacientes, ordenadas por orden alfabético," señaló el primer y segundo cajón de un mueble ubicado a un costado del escritorio de Serena, luego señalando el tercero "y en este están todos los tipos de formularios, separados en carpetas, no se usan mucho... ah, y también están las fichas nuevas, esas si se usan bastante" una sonrisa.

Serena asentía con la cabeza a las indicaciones que Darien le daba, concentrándose en lo que él decía para no olvidar una sola palabra. Y al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada, pues no supo en qué momento Darien se había acercado a ella y ahora estaba justo a su lado. Los músculos de la rubia se tensaron y su frecuencia respiratoria aumentó, ¿por qué se ponía así, si él era su esposo? simplemente no podía evitarlo, era algo que no podía controlar. Miró los profundos ojos azules que ahora se encontraban a nivel de los suyos, estaba casi petrificada, sólo esperaba que él no lo notara. Él respondió a su mirada por unos segundos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que un sonido de ventilador acompañado de un _beep_ alcanzaban los oídos de Serena '¡sólo estaba encendiendo el computador!'. Un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible escapó de sus rojos labios y logró relajar un poco su postura. Su corazón aún golpeando contra su pecho, tratando de volver a la normalidad, sólo esbozó una media sonrisa nerviosa.

"La agenda de las citas está en el computador, Molly dejó todo organizado ahí, pero siempre es conveniente llevar un registro en papel, en caso de que se corte la luz o haya algún problema con el computador" la voz de su jefe sonaba bastante normal, 'tal vez no lo notó después de todo' "en ese cajón del escritorio está el cuaderno de las citas."

"O-Ok" aún estaba algo nerviosa.

"Cualquier duda que tenga me puede preguntar por el intercomunicador" con esas palabras se dio la media vuelta y entró en su oficina.

'¿Qué diablos me pasa? si sigo así me va a descubrir' Serena aún no comprendía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa, él sólo se había acercado para encender el computador, pero no se podía negar esa atracción química, casi eléctrica, que sentía al estar cerca de él, ¿sentiría él lo mismo?... Serena tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos pues el primer paciente de la mañana ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Buscó en el cuaderno, debía ser el señor Nohara.

"Buenos días" la amigable cara de la nueva secretaria le daba la bienvenida al primer paciente "¿Sr. Nohara?"

"Sí, tengo una cita con el Dr. Chiba a las 9:45." El paciente parecía algo desconcertado por la nueva cara que lo recibía.

"Tome asiento, el Dr. lo verá en un momento" sonrió amable y volteó a buscar la ficha en el primer cajón que Darien le había señalado.

La rubia tomó la ficha correspondiente al paciente sentado al otro lado de la habitación y caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y la abrió despacio al oír el casi imperceptible "_pase_" que pronunció Darien desde el otro lado.

"Doctor, el primer paciente ya llegó" dijo al entrar "aquí está la ficha."

"Muchas gracias, dígale que pase, por favor."

"Muy bien, doctor" Serena caminó hacia la puerta.

"Ah, Srta. Ashmore" Serena se detuvo justo antes de salir y volteó para mirarlo "Si no estoy con pacientes sólo entre, no es necesario que toque cada vez."

"Está bien doctor" y salió a llamar al paciente.

La mañana continuó tal cual, tranquila, todo iba de maravilla, es como si la rubia estuviera hecha para ese trabajo. El tiempo había pasado volando y casi sin darse cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo. Serena estaba guardando sus cosas, preparándose para salir cuando Darien salió de su oficina.

"¿Cómo va el primer día?" Serena sonrió en respuesta "Vamos a almorzar al restaurante de en frente, yo invito."

"Ok, sólo guardaré esto" murmuró dejando unos papeles en el cajón del escritorio y luego levantó la vista para mirara con una sonrisa al hombre frente a ella "listo."

Salieron juntos y Darien cerró la puerta tras ellos. Hacia el restaurante sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras y al llegar se sentaron en la mesa que Darien habitualmente ocupaba.

"¿Y, qué le ha parecido el trabajo, Srta. Ashmore?"

"Me he sentido muy cómoda Doctor" Serena jugueteaba con sus dedos, hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa, como ahora "ah, y sólo llámeme Laura, por favor."

"Bien, ha sido muy eficiente _Laura_" ahí venía otra vez esa sonrisa tan sexy de su esposo, cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies si él le sonríe así.

"Gracias" Serena era una réplica de Ami en estos momentos, agachaba la cabeza para no mirar directamente en esos ojos azules que la sumergían.

"¿Sabe? Yo conocí unos Ashmore cuando estuve en Nueva York."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿En qué parte de Nueva York?" Eso la tomó por sorpresa, lo único que Serena sabía de Nueva York era que Darien había estado ahí y quiso anticiparse a los hechos "mi familia venía de Manhattan."

"¡Vaya, que coincidencia! Allí es donde yo estuve, en la universidad de Columbia, tal vez eran familiares suyos," Darien pensó por un momento "no logro recordar sus nombres."

"Tal vez lo eran" Serena sonrió aliviada "¿Así que Ud. estudió allá?"

"Sí, pero sólo el último año."

La conversación fue interrumpida brevemente por el mesero que venía a tomar sus órdenes. Darien no pudo evitar notar que Laura había pedido lo mismo que Serena siempre pedía, haciendo énfasis en que no tuviera zanahorias, tal como ella lo hacía.

"Eso sonó exactamente como mi esposa" el pelinegro comentó divertido luego de que el mesero se fuera.

Serena no lo podía creer, '¿cómo se me ocurre pedir eso?' la rubia entró en pánico '¡podría haber disimulado un poco!'... '¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? ¡¿Qué digo?'

"¿Qué cosa?" sonrió simulando no entender de qué estaba hablando el pelinegro.

"La orden" Darien sonrió también, sacando el pensamiento de su cabeza "es una gran coincidencia."

"Así que es casado..." tenía que desviar la sospecha.

"Sí, su nombre es Serena" 'hm, luce feliz al recordarme' Serena se sentía complacida "¿qué hay de Ud. Laura?"

"Oh, yo..." debía inventar algo rápido "estoy soltera, terminé hace unos meses con mi prometido."

"Lo siento" al parecer eso había sonado convincente pues Darien parecía sentirse culpable por mencionarlo.

"Oh no, está bien" los labios carmín se arquearon levemente formando una sonrisa.

Después de eso la conversación parecía un tanto incómoda, aunque Serena estaba bastante complacida con lo que se le había ocurrido, así todo sería más fácil para el resto del plan.

Terminado el almuerzo volvieron a trabajar. La tarde transcurrió igual que la mañana, sin ningún problema y pronto fueron las 6 de la tarde, hora en que el show terminaba y debía volver a su casa, donde el siguiente show comenzaba.

"Hasta mañana Dr. Chiba."

"Hasta mañana Laura."

Serena salió de la consulta y se apresuró a tomar un taxi, debía llegar a casa antes que Darien y estar convertida en ella misma de nuevo para cuando él llegara. Y lo logró, incluso alcanzó a preparar algo rápido para la cena antes que él apareciera. Durante la cena Darien comentó la coincidencia de la orden y la de los parientes de su nueva secretaria, pero Serena le bajó el perfil a la situación diciéndole: "ves, hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta la zanahoria".

A Darien simplemente le encantaba cuando su esposa actuaba como una niña, después de todo, así la había conocido.

* * *

><p><span>Nota:<span> no sé dónde iba a estudiar Darien a EEUU, así que inventé no más xD disculpen :P

Yap, espero les haya gustado! un abrazo a todos! y gracias por leerme :D

Pd: Uds. saben que me gustan los **comentarios** :P

Casi se me olvida...

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**Vemos la historia con los ojos de Darien, ¿qué es lo que piensa el pelinegro de todo esto?**  
><strong>Un poco más de romance, un poco más de problemas ;) <strong>

**No se lo pierdan!**


	5. Día 2 Pistas

Hooola a todos! :D acá les traigo el cap. 5... les pido un poco más de paciencia, todavía es todo muy explicativo, ya llegaremos a más "acción" (no taaanta acción tampoco xD).

Debo decir que este es el cap. que menos me gusta, no sé de dónde salió, honestamente no recuerdo cómo llegué a escribirlo, pero era una forma de unir un poco las cosas... Y debo decir otra cosa... No tengo absolutamente nada contra los visitadores médicos (no sé si en otros países le dicen de otra forma, pero se darán cuenta cuando lo lean) sólo traté de pensar como Darien y creo que me lo imagino así... quería dejar eso claro, para no herir ninguna sensibilidad...

Un abrazote grande para todos! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría darme el tiempo de responder uno por uno, pero en verdad no puedo... los leo todos sí y sé quienes me escriben siempre... gracias a todos! y gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y a sus alertas, de verdad se aprecia bastante :D

Y... como nadie me dijo si era necesario ponerlo cada vez, lo pongo de nuevo:

**DISCLAIMER: Nada en relación a Sailor Moon me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Día 2 – Pistas.<strong>

**DPOV**

Otro día de trabajo para Darien, era el segundo día con su nueva secretaria, quien por cierto hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien. Era una chica simpática, aunque un poco tímida, pero sin duda muy amable, había escuchado sólo buenos comentarios sobre ella de parte de los pacientes. Había algo sí que lo inquietaba; estaba seguro de que en algún lugar la había visto, se sentía cómodo trabajando con ella, sentía que podía confiar en ella y eso no le pasaba con muchas personas. Había sido todo muy extraño en torno a ella, era toda una sensación que lo envolvía y lo hacía sentir... en casa.

Tomando en cuenta lo extraña que había sido su vida hasta ahora, no le parecía raro estar sintiéndose así, tal vez la conocía desde el Milenio de Plata, cuando él era el príncipe de la Tierra, o tal vez venía desde el futuro Tokio de Cristal. En su vida ya todo era posible y si algo había aprendido con todas esas experiencias era que en su momento sabría de qué se trata todo esto, sabía que el destino se encargaría de aclararle las dudas que ahora tenía. Así que sólo siguió, como si nada pasara, tratando de mostrarse lo más natural posible ante ella.

Y al parecer lo estaba logrando, ya casi acababa el día y parecía haberlo llevado muy bien... Excepto que ahora estaban solos en su oficina y esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, atrapando su mirada con un magnetismo casi sobrenatural. ¡Sí claro, se veía _totalmente_ _natural _cuando se quedaba embobado mirándola!, pero es que era como si lo hechizara, como si sus pupilas fueran un péndulo que lo hipnotizaba. Sólo esperaba que ella no lo notara, después de todo, él era su jefe y estaba casado, no parecería una actitud muy apropiada, incluso aunque fuera casi contra su voluntad...

"¿Doctor?" ¡Diablos! ella le estaba hablando y él estaba en trance por su mirada "¿lo hago pasar entonces?"

"Ehm, sí Laura, hágalo pasar por favor" no sabía de quién rayos le estaba hablando, pero no quería revelar su falta de atención.

El pelinegro lamentó haber dicho que sí sin saber a qué estaba contestando pues al tiempo que salió su secretaria, entraba a su oficina uno de esos charlatanes empleados de algún laboratorio que iba a ofrecerle su más nuevo medicamento; un antihipertensivo que presentaba menores efectos adversos a nivel renal, que podía tener un intervalo de administración mayor y bla, bla, bla... A Darien realmente no le interesaba todo esto, generalmente en estos casos era más los _contras_ que los _pros_, además, estos nuevos "productos" siempre eran carísimos y sus pacientes no eran millonarios como para recetarles eso. Si había algo de bueno en estas visitas, era que siempre traían muestras gratis y uno que otro regalo inútil para él, que finalmente terminaba en manos de Serena a quien siempre le llamaban la atención. Como esa vez en que le regalaron esa taza con forma de vértebra, o esa genda cuya tapa lucía igual a una radiografía de tórax, o – el favorito de su esposa – ese llavero con una pequeña pantalla que simula un ECG. Eso era lo que ocupaba la mente del doctor Chiba mientras el tipo frente a él hablaba maravillas del nuevo medicamento, indicándole incluso un montón de gráficos, que según él, comprobaban la superioridad de su producto sobre los otros presentes en el mercado.

Darien sólo volvió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó la parte que a él le interesaba; muestras gratis y el típico novedoso regalo. Esta vez se trataba de un set de escritorio que incluía bolígrafos, clips, libreta de notas, post-it y un estuche, todo con forma de cápsula. 'A Serena le va a encantar' el pelinegro sonrió ante este pensamiento, gesto que el representante del laboratorio interpretó como un interés del doctor por el producto, lo que terminó finalmente, en más muestras gratis y otro de los ya mencionados sets.

Luego de esta visita por fin la jornada había terminado. Darien ordenó sus cosas para ir a casa y mientras lo hacía vio sobre su escritorio los dos sets que le habían dado del laboratorio, guardó uno en su bolso y salió de su oficina con el otro en la mano.

En el hall Laura también ordenaba sus cosas para irse a casa cuando Darien le habló.

"Laura, el tipo del laboratorio dejó esto" comentó al poner sobre el escritorio de la secretaria la cajita transparente con el logo del laboratorio "puede servirle, son clips y bolígrafos y unas cuantas cosas más..."

Serena de verdad amaba estas cosas y no pudo disimular el brillo en sus ojos al ver esas lindas cápsulas que parecían sonreír delante de ella.

"¡Gracias!" no puedo evitar sonar emocionada.

"¡Vaya! Parece que mi esposa no es la única a la que le gustan estas cosas" fue un comentario espontáneo, no pensó realmente antes de hablar.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, pero Darien no le dio importancia y le sonrió divertido por la muestra de espontaneidad de la chica. Luego de eso se despidió de ella y salió de la consulta para irse a casa.

De vuelta en casa, Darien encontró a su esposa leyendo una revista en el living.

"Hola Serena" se acercó a besarla en la frente "siento llegar tarde."

"Está bien" sonrió ella "¿cenamos?"

"Ok. Pero antes..." se detuvo a buscar algo en su bolso "tengo algo para ti."

Darien le entregó la cajita transparente.

"Fueron de un laboratorio hoy y me dieron esto."

"¡Oh, son cápsulas! Qué lindo..." los grandes ojos de Serena estaban clavados en la caja.

"Pensé que te gustaría."

"¡Es tan lindo!" Serena sonreía ampliamente "gracias".

Conversaron unas cuantas cosas más y luego de un momento, cuando estaban comiendo, Serena preguntó algo que parecía inquietarla desde hacía un rato.

"Hey Darien, ¿por qué te dieron dos de estas? Siempre te dan sólo una ¿no?"

"¿Cómo sabes que me dieron dos?" él sonrió extrañado, pero no le dio mucho asunto.

"Tú me lo dijiste hace un rato" pequeña risita de parte de Serena.

Sí, estaba cansado y sí, a veces no ponía mucha atención a las conversaciones que mantenía con su esposa, pero definitivamente no tenía mala memoria y su memoria le aseguraba que en ningún momento le había dicho eso, pero ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo? ¿Podría ser que...?

"Tienes razón, lo olvidé" Darien sonrió y una chispa de astucia brilló en sus ojos medianoche.

* * *

><p>Ok, como siempre, comentarios de todo tipo son bien recibidos :)<p>

Gracias por leerme y que tengan un lindísimo día :D

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**La cosa se pone un poquitín más intensa, Darien comienza a hacer de las suyas y Serena no sabe bien qué pensar entre su plan y sus sentimientos.**

**¡No se lo pierdan! :D**


	6. Día 3 Te conozco

Hola, hola! un** tiki tiki ti** para los chilenos que me lean! (estamos en nuestras fiestas patrias)

Acá les traigo el cap. 6... se va poniendo mejor la cosa... espero les guste :)

Saludos a todos mis reviewers constantes (las tengo identificadas xD)! las quiero chicas! me sacan una sonrisa con cada comentario, se aprecia mucho :)

Bueno, disfruten el capítulo y que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Saludos, _**Ro****.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Día 3 – Te conozco.<strong>

Estaba siendo extremadamente descuidada, una equivocación más y Darien la descubriría. Desde ahora sería una persona totalmente diferente, lo opuesto si era necesario. Ya le había lanzado un montón de pistas a su esposo y él no era tonto – al contrario, era un genio – si no fuera porque ha estado cansado últimamente y ha hecho vista gorda de todos estos errores, su plan ya se hubiera arruinado hace bastante.

Ya estaba frente al escritorio, un nuevo día, un nuevo show, pero esta vez debía ser perfecto.

"Buenos días Laura."

"Buenos días Doctor" Sonrió, pero la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver que Darien la miraba fijamente "¿qué pasó doctor, tengo algo...?"

La frase de Serena se cortó cuando ella contuvo su respiración, en realidad, paralizó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Darien se estaba acercando, altivo y acechante, una actitud que ella conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se enfocaban atentamente en sus labios, como deseándolos. Para Serena pareció una eternidad, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

"Tiene el mismo labial que mi esposa" su expresión se había relajado dando paso a una sonrisa y hablaba en un tono muy normal ahora. Eso o ella se había sugestionado antes y Darien se comportó normal todo el tiempo.

"Ah, e-es un color muy bonito, es bastante popular entre las mujeres" sabía que eso no _sonaba_ convincente, pero lo _era_.

Darien sólo sonrió y entró a su oficina.

Serena entró en pánico. ¿Había sido a propósito? ¿Lo sospechaba todo? ¿Estaba coqueteándole? ¿Era todo idea suya? ¿Estaba sugestionada? Más y más preguntas aparecían a cada instante, rodeándola como un espiral. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante con todo, ya vería qué hacer dependiendo del curso de los acontecimientos. Afortunadamente un paciente la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó la rutina, quitándole cabida a cualquier interrogante que quisiera atormentarla. Por lo menos hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Salía la última paciente de la mañana y "Laura Ashmore" ingresaba concentradísima los últimos datos en el computador, cuando sintió la presencia de _alguien_ cerca de ella y quién más podría ser sino su jefe; el apuesto pelinegro de ojos azules, alto y varonil, de voz profunda que se encontraba justo frente a ella, esperándola para almorzar juntos.

"¿Lista?"

"Me falta sólo ingresar tres cosillas" Levantó la vista brevemente para contestarle y volvió a mirar la pantalla, hasta que sintió la mano del doctor apoyarse sobre el escritorio, a escasos centímetros de la suya.

"43 años" Darien estaba dictándole los datos "teléfono: 2769437, próximo control: en tres meses más, con exámenes"

Serena tipeó lo más rápido que pudo para seguir el ritmo del pelinegro, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho por la cercanía entre ellos.

"G-gracias doctor" sonrisa nerviosa. Y es que cualquiera se pondría nerviosa con él ahí, tan cerca...

"¿Vamos?" Esa sonrisa de nuevo. 'Darien algo se trama... está siendo más encantador de lo normal'. Serena lo conocía, algo tramaba y ella lo averiguaría.

"Vamos" No sólo él sabía conquistar con su sonrisa y su mirada, Serena no se quedaría atrás.

Llegando al restaurante Serena no hizo esperar su contraataque.

"Parece que es muy observador doctor" Serena sonreía de forma coqueta pero su voz sonaba más bien a reproche.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" Darien sonaba más bien despreocupado.

"Por lo del labial" la sonrisa crecía mientras la rubia apoyaba sus codos e inclinaba levemente su torso sobre la mesa.

"Ah" Darien bajó la vista un segundo, luego miró a Serena a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente "es que me encanta ese labial."

Ups, la secretaria se había ruborizado. Hablando en serio, ¿Darien lo estaría haciendo a propósito? 'Tal vez es así con todas las chicas lindas... ¡tal vez es un _Don Juan_!' Serena mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente ante esa idea.

"Lo siento" uy, la mano de Darien sobre su brazo "no fue mi intención incomodarla."

Sí, sonaba sincero. 'Ok, démosle otra oportunidad...'.

"No, está bien" una sonrisa rápida y fingida. 'Con eso bastará'.

Almuerzo incómodo, después de todo, su jefe estaba insinuándosele disimuladamente. Porque, ¿se le estaba insinuando, verdad? Sí, ella conocía bien a Darien y sabía que él no era así con cualquiera, de hecho, era bastante serio con... casi todo el mundo. Ahora debía averiguar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su esposo. Eso sería difícil.

Otra rutinaria tarde luego del almuerzo. Momento que tenía libre era un momento en que pensaba en el comportamiento de Darien y en cuál debía ser su plan de acción de ahora en adelante. Podría consultarlo con Mina, pero en verdad prefería no comentarlo hasta estar más segura. Y es que no podía resignarse a pensar que _su_ Darien era igual que todos los demás hombres. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, tal vez no era lo que ella pensaba. Tendría que ponerlo a prueba. Lo pensaría bien esta noche y mañana comenzaría. Por ahora debía preocuparse de llegar antes que Darien a la casa, pues el Dr. Chiba acababa de salir de la consulta y ella ni siquiera había ordenado sus cosas para irse. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su casa, pero antes de llegar debía transformarse. Se transformó en el mismo lugar que lo hacía todas las mañanas y caminó a casa siendo la misma Serena de siempre. Por supuesto llegó después que Darien, quien estaba preparando la cena en la cocina. Sólo bastó una mirada y una ceja arqueada de parte del pelinegro para que Serena comenzara a inventar una explicación.

"Lo siento, me quedé conversando con Rei y no me di cuenta de la hora" La rubia se frotaba la nuca en una expresión despistada.

"Está bien" Darien rió un poco "yo llegué sólo hace un rato."

"¿Y comenzaste a cocinar a penas llegaste?" Serena entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de su esposo y lo besó, luego susurró en su oído "que suerte tengo de tener un esposo tan considerado."

No, Serena no se había olvidado de lo ocurrido hoy, no había olvidado que su esposo tal vez estaba tramando engañarla con su secretaria, de hecho, era justo en lo que estaba pensando, pero ¿qué mejor que una coartada cariñosa para mantener oculto su plan?

Luego de eso Darien sirvió la cena y se sentaron juntos a la mesa. Conversaron por largo rato, como siempre, era principalmente Serena la que hablaba mientras Darien se limitaba a escuchar, a veces incluso dejaba de poner atención a momentos, lo que era totalmente comprensible porque, como sabemos, Serena tiende a divagar la mayoría de las veces. Este era el momento en el que él ya no prestaba atención y sólo fingía estar interesado, pero algo de pronto le dio razones para realmente interesarse. Totalmente fuera de contexto, el pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

"¿Qué?" era como si a Darien lo hubieran despertado de un trance.

"¿Que si tú serías capaz de engañarme?" Serena lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero no parecía recriminar nada, sólo parecía preocupada.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" su esposo parecía extrañado por la pregunta, seguramente porque no escuchó una palabra de lo que ella dijo antes de preguntar "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Por lo de Rei y Nicholas, acabo de contártelo" la rubia suspiró "Rei cree que Nicholas puede estar engañándola con otra mujer."

Ok, todos saben que eso de disfrazar tu situación como si fuera la de un amigo nunca funciona, pero de alguna manera esto sonaba bastante verosímil y la actuación de Serena lo hacía más real.

"¿Y por qué cree eso?"

"Porque encontró una nota en uno de sus bolsillos."

"Eso sería muy estúpido de parte de Nicholas" Darien frunció el ceño "tal vez Rei está exagerando."

"¡Lo estás defendiendo!"

"No, sólo le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda" Darien decía esto entre risas reprimidas.

"Bueno," Serena bajó la mirada y luego la levantó para encontrar los ojos medianoche de su esposo "sólo prométeme que tú nunca lo harás."

"Lo prometo" Darien no reprimió ni un centímetro de su sonrisa y Serena conocía muy bien esa sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa que decía 'mi esposa es tan inocente e infantil, pero la amo'.

* * *

><p>Bueno queridosas espero les haya gustado y que me cuenten su opinión en sus comentarios :D un abrazo y muchas gracias por leerme! :D

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**Vemos nuevamente desde el punto de vista de nuestro queridísimo Darien, quien comenzará a tomar cartas en el asunto... ¿cómo se las va a arreglar Serena para superar los obstáculos que le pone Darien?**

**Capítulo entretenido, ¡no se lo pierdan!**


	7. Día 4 Cerca

**Hola amigos/as!** cómo están?

Les traigo el nuevo cap... Como les había dicho antes, este es del punto de vista de Darien...

Espero les guste! :) ... ya se acerca el fin! sólo dos capítulos más! :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y hoy me di hice un tiempo y les contesto a todos! :D

_**Princess Rei of Mars:** GRACIAS y... estoy leyendo tu fic ;) apenas termine te dejo mis comentarios ;)_

_**Angel Negro 29:** Gracias por seguir el fic :) y la respuesta está en este cap._

_**Abril Moon Shields:** Gracias :) y acá viene un poco de eso ;)_

_**paolac78:** gracias y sí, en este cap vemos que Darien no es tonto ;)_

_**Christy de Chiba:** jajajajaja se viene en este cap. ;)_

_**Marijo de Chiba Cullen:** Gracias, gracias! :D_

_**Usako Tsukino de Chiba:** Gracias chilenita :) acá se viene el cap. ;)_

_**Analang:** Ya veremos en qué líos se mete ;) gracias!_

_**yus:** Muchas gracias! :D_

_**SELENITA:** Gracias! :) Y no :( no saldrá Rini... me olvidé de poner antes que el fic está ambientado antes de que nazca Rini... pero es interesante... tal vez escriba algo por el estilo..._

_**gigichiba:** me la pusiste difícil xD nah, es porque Darien sale siempre después que su secretaria y ella en verdad se apura mucho... y además tiene cenas pre-preparadas xD jaja_

_**Lara:** Lo de más cariñoso... mm... puede ser ;) el lemon lo descarté porque es mi primer fic y... no sé... tal vez en el próximo jeje..._

_**moon05:** jaja, sí! lee este cap. ;)_

Bueno, un abrazo grande a todos! espero que disfruten el fic y estaré actualizando pronto creo... porque el prox. capítulo es MUY corto jaja... pero bueno, ahí lo verán :)

Saludos cariñosos :)

_**Ro**_

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío! sólo el fic... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Día 4 – Cerca.<strong>

**DPOV**

Hasta ahora para Darien sólo eran sospechas y había estado jugando un poco para ver si eran ciertas o no. Resulta que al parecer lo eran. Todo encajaba perfectamente: su atracción casi sobrenatural por su secretaria, las similitudes entre ella y su esposa, y la pieza clave que le faltaba para completar el rompecabezas; un motivo _'Quiere probarme, quiere saber si soy capaz de engañarla'_. Sí, todo eso tenía sentido, pero debía comprobarlo, aunque todo calzara perfectamente. Como médico Darien sabía que aunque todo apuntara directamente a una respuesta, puede haber varias otras explicaciones y no se puede estar completamente seguro de cuál de todas es la correcta hasta tener pruebas. Así que la misión ahora era tener una prueba real y concreta de que Serena se estaba haciendo pasar por su secretaria para espiarlo y así comprobar su fidelidad. _'Esto va a ser divertido'_.

Y lo primero en su plan lo fue, o al menos lo fue para él. Esa noche, mientras Serena se lavaba los dientes antes de acostarse, Darien hizo un pequeño "ajuste" en el despertador de su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levantó antes que Serena y sólo la despertó cuando él estaba a punto de irse.

"Serena" su voz era un susurro rozando el oído de su esposa "¿no tienes que ir hoy al templo?"

"¿Qué hora es?" Serena sonaba más dormida que despierta.

"Las 8:00."

"¡¿QUÉ?" Serena saltó de la cama y Darien tuvo que reprimir la risa que estaba a punto de salir "¡Me quedé dormida!"

"Bueno, seguro que Rei te entenderá" se acercó a besarla "ya me tengo que ir, adiós."

Luego de eso Darien salió y mientras subía a su auto soltó con placer la carcajada que había estado reprimiendo antes. Cuando llegó a la consulta su secretaria obviamente no se encontraba allí. 'Vamos a ver cómo se las arregla ahora' Darien sonreía divertido ante la idea. Y justo como si fuera en respuesta a su pensamiento apareció por la puerta la hermosa silueta de Laura Ashmore, tan elegante y digna como siempre.

'_¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?'_ fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Darien cuando la vio entrar. Luego, su mente pareció encontrar la explicación _'¡Por supuesto! Está acostumbrada a quedarse dormida y alistarse en segundos…'_ El pelinegro aún sonreía, después de todo, tendría que darle una explicación por el retraso, aunque fueran sólo 10 minutos.

"Lo siento doctor" La voz de la rubia evidenciaba cierta agitación "tuve un problema con el taxi."

"¿Qué pasó?" Trató de sonar preocupado, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

"Oh, no fue nada, otro auto nos chocó por atrás, fue sólo un topón, pero tenían que ver un tema del seguro y todo eso, así que tuve que venir caminando desde allí" paró un breve momento para respirar "lo siento mucho."

"Oh, no, no se preocupe, lo importante es que está bien" él le sonrió amable.

Parecía un poco elaborado para haberlo inventado ella, pero ¿por qué subestimarla? Lo había sorprendido tanto ya, que sería difícil de predecir ahora. Él sólo tenía que mantenerse firme en su propio plan.

La jornada de trabajo comenzó poco después de eso. Paciente tras paciente, pero Darien no estaba muy concentrado en ellos que digamos, no era algo común en él, pero estaba distraído pensando qué hacer para que Serena cayera en su propia trampa. De pronto ya no tuvo que pensarlo más. Al parecer ella estaba tomando la iniciativa mientras salían a almorzar.

"Doctor, ¿alguna vez le han dicho que su mirada hace que uno se ponga nerviosa?" parecía estar coqueteándole.

"¿Eso cree?" Darien se detuvo y soltó una pequeña risa bastante sexy "no, no me lo habían dicho."

"Pues, es verdad" Ella estaba un poco más adelante y volteó a verlo. _'Wow que linda se ve cuando me mira así'_.

"Entonces no la miraré más" sonrió divertido de nuevo y siguió caminando.

"Prefiero que sí me mire" ella caminaba a su lado y al escuchar esto él le dirigió una mirada algo intrigada "tiene unos ojos muy sinceros."

Darien aclaró su garganta y esbozó un "gracias". Ahora él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sí, era su esposa, pero era distinto, ella tenía toda otra personalidad, una actitud completamente diferente. Aunque… no podía dejar que se le adelantara.

"Usted no se queda atrás, Laura" con algo de trabajo el pelinegro logró tomar el antebrazo de la chica con una de sus manos, la que luego deslizó hacia su muñeca, la acercó un poco a su cuerpo y mirándola directo a los ojos, usó el tono más galán que pudo "aunque ese flequillo opaca el brillo de su mirada."

Al decir esto Darien dirigió su mano libre a la frente de la rubia y barrió suavemente, casi sin tocarla, unos cuantos cabellos dorados hacia un costado. Ella parecía estar en trance, totalmente shockeada por lo que acababa de suceder, sólo lo miraba a los ojos, encerrando en los suyos una expresión que él no pudo descifrar en ese momento. La mano que Darien había levantado retrocedió volviendo a su bolsillo, mientras en un acto casi reflejo la chica frente a él reacomodaba con su propia mano los cabellos que él había movido.

"Gracias" la chica ahora sonreía, aunque no parecía cómoda.

Y claro que no _parecía_ cómoda, porque no _estaba_ cómoda, ¿cómo iba a estarlo si creía que su esposo estaba coqueteando con otra mujer? Darien ya comenzaba a sentirse mal respecto a esto, se sentía culpable, no debería estar haciéndole esto a su esposa… Pero esperen un momento, ella había empezado todo esto, no había sido él, era ella la que había desconfiado de él en un principio, él debería sentirse ofendido, ahora sólo le estaba dando un poco de su propia medicina, sólo estaba jugando su juego.

Darien soltó lentamente la suave muñeca que había estado sujetando y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Ella lo siguió sin pronunciar una palabra. Durante el almuerzo la situación fue similar, el ambiente estaba tenso y Darien podía notar la preocupación en los ojos de su esposa – porque ya estaba seguro de que era ella – podía ver la lucha interna que estaba sosteniendo. No sabía realmente qué significaba, pero no le gustaba la sensación.

"Laura…" Darien no alcanzó a decir más.

"Doctor... me preguntaba si tiene algo que hacer mañana después del trabajo" había hablado segura aunque se notaba la timidez escondida en su rostro "podríamos salir a tomar algo para conocernos mejor, fuera del contexto de trabajo."

Darien dudó un momento, más que buscando una respuesta, atónito por la personalidad que mostraba la mujer frente a él, era completamente diferente a su esposa, pero aún así era ella. De pronto todo se veía distinto, ahora él se sentía inseguro, sentía que ella tenía todo en sus manos y que él sólo estaba actuando de acuerdo al plan trazado en la mente de la rubia todo este tiempo. Parecía un juego mental, ¿cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento? ¿Debía aceptar esa invitación? ¿Debía decirle ahora que ya sabía que era ella? De pronto tomó una decisión y esperó que fuera la más acertada.

"Sí, suena bien, conozco un lugar excelente al que podemos ir" contestó con una expresión totalmente desenfadada.

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta. _'Difícil de interpretar'_ pensó Darien.

La tarde después de eso estuvo llena de pequeños y disimulados coqueteos entre ambos. Para Darien era como la conquista que nunca le tocó hacer con Serena y la sensación era genial. Si todo resultaba bien le pediría a Serena que usara la pluma de transformación más a menudo. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios ante la imagen que ese pensamiento evocaba.

"Ok, mañana es el día," murmuró para sí mismo "vamos a ver qué te parece mi plan Serena."

* * *

><p>Y?... cuéntenme qué les pareció! :D Uds. saben cuanto me gustan los comentarios :P<p>

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y nada, que tengan buena semana! :)

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**Seguimos viendo la historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro hombre favorito.**

**Capítulo MUY corto, pero que terminará en algo un tanto inesperado ;)**

**¡No se lo pierdan! :D**


	8. Noche 4

Ok chicas! penúuuuultimo capítulo! (aaaaaaahhhh! jaja)  
>Como les había comentado en el cap. anterior, este es súper cortito, por eso actualizo antes :)<br>Para todas las que me pedían que los capítulos fueran más largos, lo siento mucho amigas! pero el fic lo tenía escrito de antes y sólo le he ido haciendo unas cuantas modificaciones pequeñas en el camino... espero escribir algún otro fic y ahí les prometo que haré los capítulos más largos...

Para SELENITA que me preguntó, sí, tengo una historia más, un one-shot... se llama "Una... ¿QUÉ?" por si quieres leerla :)

Bueno, un abrazo a todas! gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos!

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Noche 4.<strong>

**DPOV**

Ahora faltaba llegar a casa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Serena? Cada vez se ponía más interesante la situación. Y es que en verdad le parecía insólito que su esposa quisiera ponerlo a prueba. De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza, con esto ya no quedaría lugar a dudas de ningún tipo. Iba a seguir a su secretaria, después de todo, aún le quedaban unos cuantos cabos sueltos que quería atar. Y la siguió directo hasta su casa, ninguna vuelta de más, nada de disimular, sólo llegó y entró en su casa como si fuera Serena. _'¿No pensó en qué dirían los vecinos?'_ Darien rió un poco, después de todo era Serena. Esperó un poco en el auto antes de entrar a su casa. Cuando entró, Serena estaba hablando por teléfono en su pieza, de seguro estaba contándole a alguna de las chicas lo que había pasado hoy. Colgó el teléfono casi inmediatamente después de ver al pelinegro.

"Darien" parecía algo sorprendida.

Darien se acercó cariñoso, la besó y susurró un "hola" en su oído. Ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

Durante la cena Serena estuvo bastante callada, está de más decir que ese era un comportamiento totalmente inusual en la rubia. Darien quiso intentar algo.

"Serena, ¿te comenté que voy a salir mañana después del trabajo?" lo dijo en el tono más casual que pudo.

"No, no me lo habías dicho" la respuesta había sido bastante cortante, aunque ella trató de suavizarla con una sonrisa "¿y adónde vas?"

"Voy a ir con Laura a ese bar que está cerca de mi consulta."

Una mirada un tanto incrédula de parte de la rubia.

"¿Laura? ¿Tu secretaria?" _'¡Vaya que sabe fingir, debería ser actriz!_' "¿_**Sólo**_ con ella?"

"Sí" Darien sintió que algo no andaba bien "¿te molesta si salgo con ella?" sonaba como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso y perdón a la vez.

"¡Por supuesto que me molesta que salgas _sólo_ con tu _secretaría_, a un _bar_, un _viernes por la noche_, cuando podrías salir _CONMIGO_! – el tono de Serena fue subiendo a medida que se construía la frase.

Darien estaba algo confundido por la reacción que tuvo la rubia, después de todo, ella lo sabía perfectamente, ¡ella se lo propuso de hecho! ¿Cómo reaccionaba él ahora? Lo único que atinó a decir fue "Serena…" Pero su esposa lo cortó de inmediato.

"Si quieres puedes salir con ella _ahora_, porque a la pieza **¡no entras!**" la rubia gritó desde el final del pasillo y coronó la frase azotando la puerta del dormitorio.

El pelinegro suspiró.

Ok, las cosas habían salido ligeramente distintas a cómo él las había imaginado. Definitivamente no previó terminar durmiendo en el sofá. Sí, está bien, ella tenía motivos suficientes para enojarse con él, pero él también podría enojarse y podría enojarse bastante más, porque ella se lo había buscado y él no había hecho nada malo realmente hasta ahora. De cualquier forma, el pelinegro decidió esperar sólo hasta mañana para revelarle a su esposa que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con esta decisión ya tomada, se acomodó en el sofá y trató de dormir, sin tener mucho éxito.

* * *

><p>Ok, no me maten por lo corto del cap! jaja... les prometo que actualizaré muy pronto :)<br>Cuéntenme qué les pareció este 1/4 de capítulo xD  
>Besos!<p>

**En el próximo (Y ÚLTIMO) capítulo...**

**Llegó el momento de la verdad... ¿Cómo lo enfrentará nuestra pareja favorita?**

**Retomamos el punto de vista de Serena para el final**

**Capítulo emocionante por supuesto**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**


	9. Día 5 Atrévete

Holaaa! Traigo el último capítulo de mi fic querido... voy a extrañar todo esto y las voy a extrañar a uds. :(

Espero les guste el final que le di... lo siento por hacer los capítulos tan cortos... no es que no me guste escribir, es que estoy recién aprendiendo todo esto... así que espero aparecerme luego de nuevo por aquí con otra historia...

Un abrazo grande a la distancia para todas!

Saludos

_**Ro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Día 5 – Atrévete.<strong>

El día viernes se abrió paso en la noche más rápido que cualquier otro día de la semana y Serena despertó antes de que su despertador lograra sorprenderla como cada mañana. Había estado pensando la mayor parte de la noche y aún así, no tenía sueño. Hoy era el gran día, el momento de la verdad. Ya le había dejado muy en claro a su esposo cuál era su postura respecto a esta "salidita" que había planeado con su secretaria, ahora sólo restaba ver cuál sería la reacción de él frente a esta mujer luego de la conversación de la noche anterior. El problema era que ella y la secretaria eran la misma persona y ya se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil llevar estas dos personalidades sin ser descubierta. Hoy trataría de hacer su máximo esfuerzo, porque sería la última vez, para bien o para mal, Laura Ashmore terminaría hoy, con lo que fuera que esto implicara.

Cuando salió de su pieza vio a un Darien bastante molesto e incómodo por la noche que le había tocado y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del pequeño "castigo" que le había dado. Quitó la sonrisa de su rostro antes que él pudiera verla y sólo murmuró un seco "hola" cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Él contestó de igual manera.

La rubia salió antes que él y se apresuró en llegar a la consulta. Darien llegó unos quince minutos después.

"Buenos días Laura" se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días doctor" _'Imbécil'_ pensó con rabia mientras sínicamente le sonreía.

El pelinegro pasó a su oficina y Serena se quedó afuera, furiosa por lo descarado que podía llegar a ser su _adorado_ esposo. Y ella que confiaba tanto en él. Claro que Mina tenía razón, ¡son todos iguales!, sin excepción... _'Oh, pero me las va a pagar… de alguna manera me las va a pagar'_ y golpeó el escritorio con su puño, asustando sin querer al paciente que tenía frente a ella.

"El doctor lo atenderá en seguida" le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y se levantó para llevar la ficha a la oficina.

Así transcurrió la mañana, ella seguía increíblemente molesta y debía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, incluso trataba de coquetearle a su jefe. En verdad podría dedicarse a ser actriz y sería muy buena, sin duda alguna.

Ya era casi la hora de almuerzo y el último paciente de la mañana había faltado. Laura Ashmore ordenó todo para la jornada de la tarde y limpiaba un poco la sala de espera cuando sonó el intercomunicador. Contestó.

"Laura, ¿puede venir por favor?" Uy, si incluso escuchar su voz le molestaba.

"Voy, doctor."

Se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina de Darien y arregló su cabello y su chaqueta, respiró hondo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar.

"¿Sí doctor?" abrió lentamente la puerta, como si temiera lo que encontraría adentro.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en su escritorio, con su pelo negro cayendo levemente sobre sus ojos, al parecer estaba escribiendo una receta. Al verla, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con paso seguro, al límite de lo desafiante, un casi imperceptible esbozo de sonrisa curvando levemente sus labios. Con cada paso que él daba, la respiración de Serena se agitaba y su pulso golpeteaba contra sus sienes, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, trataba de controlarlo, pero sabía que era imposible. Estaban ya tan cerca que podía sentir el tibio aliento de su esposo rosándole la piel. Él estiró uno de sus brazos y cerró la puerta tras ella, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos por un sólo segundo. La rubia estaba paralizada, sólo pudo desviar ligeramente la mirada, buscando una escapatoria. No la había.

Ahora la mano izquierda de su jefe se apoyaba contra la puerta, cerrando con su brazo extendido el paso de ese lado. Del otro, su mano derecha comenzaba a moverse lentamente, subiendo directo hacia el rostro algo ruborizado de la chica. No podía pensar en ese momento, parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, parecía como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era mirar esos profundos ojos azules que parecía estar tratando de penetrar en su alma, su respiración seguía agitándose y su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, su visión se nublaba a momentos y sus manos, pegadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sudaban frío de nervios. Se estremeció ante el tacto de la masculina mano que rozó su mejilla suavemente y que ahora sostenía su rostro. Tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos en un parpadeo más lento de lo normal. Darien estaba disminuyendo al máximo el espacio entre ellos y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos…

Y la besó. Sin dudarlo, sin la inseguridad de un primer beso, sin tratar de tantear el terreno, sólo la besó, profunda y apasionadamente, con el amor de siempre. Y Serena se entregó al beso, ¿cómo resistirse? Se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación que la inundaba cada vez que besaba al amor de su vida, por esa magia que los atraía cada vez que se tocaban, hasta que recordó quién era ella en ese momento, recordó a quién estaba besando realmente su esposo y en un acto casi instintivo rompió dolorosamente la mágica unión de sus labios, sin lograr separarse mucho de él, quien sujetaba firmementesu cara, ahora con ambas manos, manteniéndola justo ahí, a centímetros de él. Serena no terminaba de asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando escuchó el susurro de esa profunda voz que tan bien conocía.

"No me pongas esa cara…" rozó sus labios con los de la rubia y volvió a susurrar contra ellos "…Serena."

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de asombro, desconcertada aún, mientras Darien soltaba una pequeña risa, al parecer divertido por la reacción de su esposa.

Serena puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien y lo empujó suavemente, alejándolo de ella y abriéndose paso hacia el centro de la habitación. Parecía como si no supiera realmente qué hacer. Finalmente volteó a ver a su esposo y habló con voz algo temblorosa.

"¿Cómo...?" Serena no entendía nada.

Él sólo sonrió.

"¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?" todavía estaba algo desconcertada.

"Más o menos" amplió su sonrisa y se acercó nuevamente a ella.

Serena sólo lo miraba, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si estar molesta, avergonzada, orgullosa o feliz, por eso sólo lo miraba, inmóvil.

"Y…" el pelinegro comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de la rubia "¿Pasé la prueba?"

Serena hizo el intento de hablar, pero los labios de su esposo ya estaban sobre los suyos, sellando con eso sus palabras. Ella correspondió al beso, ya bastante más repuesta de la sorpresa que se había llevado hace sólo un momento. Sus manos se entrelazaron con los cabellos azabache del hombre que la acercaba a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Se separaron sólo unos milímetros y Serena dejó escapar una risita, pequeña al principio, pero que luego se transformó en una gran carcajada. Todo esto era graciosísimo, definitivamente era una de esas anécdotas para contarle a los nietos.

Darien la miró con curiosidad y ella dejó de reír, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, pasaste la prueba doc" deslizó una mano cariñosamente sobre su mejilla "pero no creas que me voy a descuidar."

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Serena siempre supo que Darien era diferente, desde el principio, desde antes de comenzar esta locura, sólo necesitaba comprobarlo. Y aunque no logró comprobar realmente que su esposo no es igual a todos los hombres, no le quedaba duda alguna de ello. Podía verlo al mirar en sus ojos, al ver la forma en que él la miraba.

'_No, definitivamente no son todos iguales'_ reflexionaba la rubia de vuelta en casa _'__**mi **__Darien es la excepción'_.

* * *

><p>Bueno mis amigas... me da pena que se haya acabado :( jaja pero bueno, así es como estaba planificado en mi cabeza y aunque traté de alargarla, no pude xD<p>

Besos, abrazos y muchos cariños a todos/as los que lean esta historia, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí, muchas gracias a las que siguieron la historia desde el principio y que me dejaban siempre comentarios :D y muchas gracias a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi otra pequeña historia :)

Y recuerden! déjenme sus comentarios! :)


End file.
